Bath Haus
by qurota ayuni
Summary: I know you’re alive, Light. You would never commit suicide. You're just doing this so that I would lose my credibility. So that I will fall. You can't fool me, child. I know you’re out there. I’ll find you. And When I do, there will be Hell to pay. LxR


**Frankfurt, Germany**

**6.00 am**

**_Frankfurt Am Main Airport_**

"Welcome to Germany!" A cheerful old man shouted to all the tourists approaching him. He was selling maps at a slightly higher price than usual. Not like the tourists would know, anyway.

" Come, come! Purchase map so you could visit all the_ beautiful places_ in this country!" The man continued in his slightly broken english happily. He saw a young man in the corner of eye, who spoke English to another elderly man.

"Young man! Come buy map to visit all the-"

" _I don't need a map to visit my own country_._Ich bin Deutsch_**." **The young man said in perfect German. His voice was very deep. Apparently this young man wasn't that young after all. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, so the old man can't really tell how he looked like.

" _Oh. I see. Welcome back, then, Mr.."_

" _None of your business_." The man said offhand, walking away. The elderly man walked right behind him.

" _Bastard_." The old man huffed. He turned his face back to the smiling tourists.

Watari didn't say anything, but L was sure the old man was thinking about how rude he was back there. He entered the limo silently.

It was his own idea to ride the normal aero plane instead of his private one. He didn't want his whereabouts to be traced by Japan's government. He forgot how taxing it was to ride these public flights. First they had to go to England, as there were no direct planes from Japan to Germany. He had to endure two long flights pretending to be 'Ludwig' who wore a suit. And shoes.

L didn't like it one bit. Another thing he also didn't like is not knowing exactly where to go. Or more specifically, he didn't like not knowing specifically where he should search.

L leaned back against the leather, watching the dark, cloudy weather. Morning was approaching soon. He held his head in his hands.

He picked Berlin because it was the largest city. He doesn't have a clue where to look.

But he won't give up.

Like hell he would.

"Kira..." L said under his breath.

Light-kun had disappeared 11 months ago.

Leaving behind a diary filled with thoughts of _suicide._

They had searched him everywhere, but even with the Japan Detective force and L's influence himself, they were unable to trace him, or his body.

The entire Yagami family mourned. They were positive at first that Light was kidnapped, But Light's handwriting was perfectly matched. It wasn't even hurried, or messy. No sign at all that he was forced to write what he wrote.

The boy had stated that he wanted to commit suicide because he couldn't stand the _pressure_. The boy said he felt like he was being followed but no one _understands_. He felt like someone was watching him and it drove him _crazy_. It was a load of _Bullshit_, but they bought it.

Soichiro Yagami was now attempting to do the impossible. He was trying to _sue L_, for driving his son insane enough to commit _suicide_.

Of course L didn't get sent to jail or anything. But that definitely _slurred_ his name. The media didn't trust him. The FBI didn't trust him.

_Nobody_ trusted The World's Greatest Detective, especially since he drove Japan's _top student_ to commit suicide.

_Brilliant, Light. Brilliant._

Such _cunning intelligence_, my dear_ Kira_.

L had told the taskforce that the letter had to be false and that Light was just running away to escape Kira's fate.

Soichiro had attempted to _strangle_ him right there and then.

L was now watched carefully by everyone. His every move was watched by authorities around the world. He apparently had _shattered _all their trust in him.

They restricted the amount of cases he could do. More and more cases were given to Deneueve and Erald Coil. Although both of them were his aliases as well, the fact that the authorities no longer trust in L himself is like a punch in the gut.

Touché, Kira. Even running away, like a coward you are, you _won_.

For now.

Kira killings in Japan hadn't stopped. But they were sparing, and always _hours _after the crimes were committed. That persuaded L that Light was still alive. And that he was in a different country. L wanted to share his information with the taskforce, but they were too busy following another lead. L was positive any evidence in that company was planted, but they didn't listen.

L did it alone. After a _painstakingly _long gruesome process, he finally found a pattern. There were _absolutely _no clues other than that. L is doing it almost based on his intuition only. Light would definitely do the killings at night, so he matched the pattern to that time zone.

The pattern matched in a few countries in Europe. From that, L tried to search any information regarding the slightest abnormality in deaths caused my heart attacks.

There were a few in Austria and Germany.

L decided to go to Germany first.

L closed his eyes. He could still vividly imagine Light's face.

_I know you're alive, Light. You would never commit suicide. You're just doing this so that I would lose credibility. So that I will fall. You can't fool me, child. I know you're out there. I'll find you. I will find you._

_You can't hide. _L refused to open his eyes. He hid it well, but deep inside, he was seething. He was so angry. He had never been this angry before in his entire life.

He was angry because he had never been so confused in his life.

It made absolutely no sense. Why did Light run? Why did he pretend to commit suicide? Why?

L had pondered on it for so many nights. He couldn't come up with a single answer. L never predicted this could happen. He never in his life thought Kira would pull a stunt like this.

He thought Kira and him were alike. He would never do something like this.

He would never run away from a fight.

He was disappointed. Disappointed that Kira did not live up to his expectations. But even in his disappointment, L was still curious. L still wondered why Light ran. So he will look for him. He'll still put his killer behind bars.

He was more motivated now than ever. It used to be about him being interested in cases to solve it, but now it was more personal. Kira had slurred L's name, something no other murderer had done. Kira had played the victim, making L the criminal.

That sent a surge of anger, awe and contempt through L.

He was still interested in catching Kira, no doubt. He will find Light and prove that he's Kira.

L pulled his knees up, putting his arms on it. It didn't matter how long it would take, he'll most certainly find that_ brat_.. And when he does..

There will be **hell** to pay.

* * *

_**Düsseldorf****, Germany**_

**6.00 am.**

**_Bath Haus_**

It was dark.

Sunlight crept up slowly behind the trees.

The golden rays glided slowly over a small but tall and futuristic building. The rays made the clear water in the beautiful fountain sparkle. There were two huge letters on top of the silvery glass fountain. The letters were-

**BH.** Entirely made out of white gold, with the edges carefully lined in pure gold. The letters stands for **Bath Haus**.

Which is the name of the beautiful building behind it.

Said building isn't very big, but it was magnificent. It looked like it was constructed completely out of broken mirrors, which glittered under the early morning sun.

The beautiful diamonds effect this mirrored window panes created was marred by one window pane.

Why?

The window pane was tinted **black**.

Whoever stayed in that room obviously respected their privacy.

From inside of the room, a beautiful woman wearing a silver maid uniform was tying the black silk curtains back slowly, letting the sunlight gradually reach the large white bed and its slumbering occupant.

"_**Guten Morgen**__, Gorgeous_." The woman purred playfully, leaning over the edge of the bed. Her silver maid uniform was tight and low, leaving nothing to the imagination. She bend lower, making the line of her cleavage more prominent.

It would be deliciously satisfying to be the girl who aroused this beautiful young man first thing in the morning.

Except the young man didn't even look at her.

"_Arik… die Sonne ist obe, und sein Rivalisieren mit Ihrer Schönheit_.." She whispered to him, shaking him slightly. The young man shook her off, his eyes squinting slightly. He looked slightly irritated to her, so she giggled nervously and backed off.

This 'Arik' wasn't actually annoyed at her. He was just trying to work out what she said. Although he could speak German _fluently_, it wasn't his native tongue. So in moments like this, when he just woke up, it sounded like gibberish to him. He replayed what she said again and translated it." _the sun is above and its rivaling your beauty_"

Now 'Arik' is annoyed. His mind got so frazzled for nothing. He avoided looking at the maid. _Stupid girl._

The truth is, 'Arik' didn't like _not_ being the best at something. Sure, he only learnt the German language 9_ months_ ago and this girl has been speaking it her whole life. It still bothered him. He was a _brilliant student_ after all.

The young man opened his eyes slowly. A frown marred his features.

Top student. In his country. Perfect grades. Just _fucking _perfect.

_Used _to be, anyway.

He sat up a little bit on the bed, squinting at the bright light surrounding the room. He ran a slender hand over his perfect bed mess hair and ran another hand down his chest, massaging it. The young man had a lean six pack, and was sun kissed despite the dismal weather they were having lately.

The maid was suddenly acutely aware of her own tan looking _fake._

The young man inclined his head at her, a sign that he acknowledged her presence.

The maid enthusiastically recited what the young man was to do that day while arranging the young man's breakfast. This beautiful young man always wanted breakfast in bed.

The young man sat up straighter, still not looking at her, only looking at his cup of tea. He watched her put only 2 small rose shaped sugar balls inside the crystal cup, the roses dissolving the minute they came in contact with the hot liquid.

The rose shaped sugar balls were pretty, but absurdly pointless.

Like this maid's existence in front of him.

The young man sipped his tea, still not looking at the babbling young woman.

" _You can go to bed right after you had your morning exercise and bath if you want too. You have some free time but Master Alderic told you not to do anything so strenuous. You need your energy for tonight._" She added brightly, taking an absurdly long time to put cream on his scone.

The young man sipped his tea, his eyes closed, long dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks. The boy's eyes were brown, an extremely common shade, yet they commanded you to look at them. Those brown, almost hazel eyes. Some people say they glow red in lust.

The maid gasped slightly when those exact eyes she was thinking about open and flashed at her.

"Aldicia." The beautiful boy coolly said, his voice contrasting the dark eyes glaring at her.

"_ Ja, my prince?_" Aldicia said softly, suddenly slightly afraid of this young man.

'_What did I told you to say, first thing, every morning_?" Arik's voice was still slightly raspy from sleep.

Aldicia paused for a minute before she remembered.

Aldicia stammered, " _I'm- sor-sorry, my prince, I for-forgot, plea-please for-forgive me!"_

"_Forgiven. Now that you remembered, say it_." Aldicia could almost detect the beautiful smirk blossoming from the corner of those lips.

Aldicia smiled weakly, and said cooed softly to the beautiful boy.

" O.. Ohayoo gozai…masu, Arik sama." The German woman said, slightly awkwardly.

"_Good. Now repeat what you told me afterwards in that language too_." Her prince continued, sipping his tea slowly.

" _I'm very bad at Japanese, my dear Arik, I really am_…." Aldicia whined, sitting at the edge of the young man's bed.

"_ Oh.. I see.. Come here, Aldicia_." The boy' voice was soft. She eagerly sat nearer to the boy. He set down his tea cup. And abruptly, shove the entire tray towards her.

Aldicia tried to hold the tray properly but she shrieked in pain when the expensive rose glass teapot fell, splashing hot tea all over her. She dropped the tray immediately.

The untouched French toast, strawberry raisin oatmeal, carefully prepared and shaped fruits all fell to the ground, mixing with the shards of glass and tea.

"Oops._ Es tut mir leid. My mistake_." The boy said sarcastically. He tipped his little tea cup from his bed to the ground as well. He watched it shatter to pieces.

It was oddly satisfying to see his uselessly beautiful breakfast on the ground. Just like where all _useless_ things should be.

" _That will be taken from my salary, Arik!"_ the girl shrieked, staring hatefully at the young man whom she just admired a few minutes ago.

' _Well then I hope your working skills are better than your Japanese_." The young man said coldly. Arik got up from bed, his covers trailing messily behind him. He walked carefully around the maid. The maid glanced up hatefully at him, but almost all her hatred was replaced with lust at the sight of the handsome naked young man pulling her up.

" _Clean it later. Get me breakfast_." He said, his voice void of any emotion.

" _And I want coffee, Aldicia. Not tea. I Hate tea_."

Aldicia nodded fervently. " _Ja, yes, my dear Arik_."

The young man touched her face. Aldicia gasped and turned red. He was actually touching her!

The young man sighed, stroking her blonde hair. " _What did I say…_."

Aldicia paused for a moment. She immediately remembered after she felt Arik's fingers almost tugging her hair painfully.

Aldicia bowed deeply in front of this naked man before saying " Arigatou, Arik-sama."

He smiled.

* * *

Who could guess why Raito's name is _Arik _gets a cookie and a smut dedicated to her/him!

First chapter done! ^^

This fiction actually got in my head after accidentally leaving my MP3 on. It was blasting Bad Romance from Lady GaGa the entire time -.-" So I a plot crawled in my head. You can't really tell I used the song as an inspiration in this chapter yet, but it will be later on.

I tried to make it look a bit like in the video clip. Its not so obvious here, but it will be in the next chapter.

Probably the only serious story I've written so far. ^^

Review if you liked it.

Translation. - ( I'm bad at german. All I know is tokio hotel lyrics.)

Ich bin Deutsch- I'm German.

Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry


End file.
